An audio teleconference is commonly used to connect a plurality of conference attendees together at a designated time via the public switched telephone network (PSTN). An audio teleconference may be an efficient and effective way to conduct meetings and exchange information among widely separated individuals. Unfortunately, a conventional teleconference requires human operator intervention to schedule, allocate, and engage network resources for the teleconference. Accordingly, operator's time is required, billing options are relatively limited, relatively long lead times may be required for the operator to set up the conference, and flexibility to reschedule or extend a conference may also be limited.
One such conventional teleconference system and service is the Alliance Dedicated Teleconferencing Service available from AT&T which uses an operator to schedule, monitor and control a conference call through a conference bridge. "Reset", "Meet-me" and Adlib" teleconferences are available and a reservation for which must be made in advance. A "Demand" conference does not require a reservation. Also relating to the Alliance system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,293 to Blinken et al. discloses a service computer operatively connected between the coordinator of a conference and the dedicated teleconferencing bridge. The service computer maintains directory lists which are specific to named conferees and other information so that the coordinator need only provide the variable information responses which are specific to a desired function. The service computer combines the variable information response from the coordinator with the so-called constant information to drive the Alliance system microprocessor.
The service computer of the Alliance system also permits the transfer of notes or other textual data between conferees, requiring that each conferee also has a terminal connected to the service computer. A conference coordinator first obtains a login ID and password from the operator of the service computer. A data terminal is then used to control and monitor the conference. The service computer is also programmed to provide billing information based on the filed carrier tariffs. At the end of the conference the coordinator is provided with the billing information on his terminal. Unfortunately, a separate data channel is needed for each terminal. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,510 to Blinken, Jr. et al. patent also discloses a teleconferencing apparatus for voice, video or data wherein a teleconference coordinator may reserve and operate the teleconference system, but also requires a computer terminal or personal computer to do so.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,373,549 and 5,369,594 both to Bales et al. are directed to an improvement over the apparatus disclosed in the Blinken, Jr. et al. patent, for example, which requires a separate data line to access the service computer. The Bales et al. patents disclose station terminals connected using an ISDN line so that a separate data line is not needed. In addition, a multi-level conference call may be established according to the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,189 to Herr et al. discloses a demand-type dial-up conference apparatus for permitting a customer to dial in, select a voice and/or data conference, and initiate the conference. The apparatus includes a tone receiver for receiving commands from the customer, and a stored speech message announcement system. In particular, the apparatus includes a NSC processor that requests an identification of the calling line and transmits an order over bus to the data store system ordering a particular message prompt to be played to the customer. This prompt would advise the customer that he is connected to a conference facility and request the customer to dial certain codes to indicate whether or not the audio bridge will be used for a special service. The prompt would also ask the originator how many parties will be included in the conference. If the number of desired dataports are available, the user is prompted to then dial the first conferee. The conference originator continues by dialing the numbers assigned to the remaining conferees until all are bridged. Should a predetermined number of errors be determined indicating user frustration, an operator is connected to assist the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,804 also to Herr et al. discloses an improvement relating to transfer of control of the conference during the conference. In particular, the apparatus permits the originator to relinquish control to an operator or another conferee.
Relating to billing features of a teleconference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,383 is directed to billing for the AT&T demand-type teleconferencing system described above. A billing record is created, and allowances are made for establishing a reconnection or if the operator is in the conference; however, prepaid billing options are not included. The conference originator is typically charged for the entire conference service; however, billing data may be gathered on various segments of the conference call, thus making it possible to divide the cost among the conferees if one so desires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,065 to Frey et al. is directed to a meet-me type teleconference wherein in one embodiment the customer contacts an operator to schedule the conference and receive the access code. An alternate embodiment discloses that a customer could directly dial a facility such as the network services complex (NSC) disclosed in the above mentioned Herr et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,189), and the NSC could be programmed to interact with the caller in allocating resources and announcing an access code for the meet-me conference systems to be used. In addition, the conference bridge may be selected to minimize the length of the conferee legs. The last four digits of the access code may be used to designate other criteria, such as the number of legs, special billing, etc. Also, should multiple conferees call at the same time, one call is processed while the others are temporarily halted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,445 to Nakatsuka discloses a teleconferencing apparatus for users for both video and audio wherein the apparatus includes a reservation center for registering conference terminal information in a conference table at times designated in accordance with reserved conference information collected in advance for the respective conferences, thereby automatically controlling the starting and ending of each of the conferences. The reservation center includes input means, such as a keyboard for inputting of reserved conference information and display means by which the operator is informed of the reserved conference information and of the operational status of conferences being held. Along these lines, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,455 to Little discloses a teleconference apparatus including a network control center with an internodal conference call administrator. The administrator has a procedure file containing data representing schedules of conference calls and access numbers to a conference bridge. An operator schedules routine commands and thus permits automation of network operation including internodal conferencing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,610 to Hestad et al. discloses an apparatus for permitting a meet-me teleconference or a progressive teleconference, and which allows private conversations between the convening party and the participants. In other words, the apparatus includes a private bus and a common bus. When a convening subscriber wishes to hold a meet-me conference, he first dials the directory numbers of the other parties, and individually asks each to dial the conference feature number at a particular time. Then, at the appointed time, each of these parties so dials and gains access to the five conference port circuits. All parties are then communicatively connected together via a voice transmission bridge including the mixing busses.
In summary, an audio teleconference in particular is a very valuable communication tool for businesses and other parties. Unfortunately, conventional scheduling of a teleconference may be difficult and/or require extensive or complete operator intervention. In addition, allocation of conferencing resources may be severely limited, especially during the audio teleconference. In other words, flexibility of scheduling arrangements may be limited, such that an extended teleconference, that is, a teleconference extending beyond the scheduled time is not facilitated without operator intervention.